Together forever
by Style4ever205
Summary: What would you do if you found out your Super Best Friend was going to die? Kyle Broflovski has to face that when Stan is diagnosed with an incurable illness. They spend the last months together until it's time to say goodbye...


**Hey everyone! I wanted to try a one page, angst fanfic so here it is. Surprisingly, I actually stayed up and worked hard on this one. Trigger warnings: character death and implied suicide. I hope you enjoy and leave your opinions!**

 **Together Forever**

Kyle's POV:

Let me start this off. I, Kyle Broflovski love my best friend. He is my soul mate: my other half. If one falls, we both fall. It's been that way for years since we've basically known each other since birth. He makes me, well me! I couldn't live without him and we depend on each other when times get rough. His raven hair, blue orbs for eyes and perfect personality make me feel... alive. I'm of course talking about Stan Marsh. He is the most gentle, sensitive and creative person I've ever known and will ever encounter more than likely. Stan has a huge chance to become something great and move out of this shitty town forever. I want to as well, maybe even go on with him. I dream of us being together forever: I know we're like 12 but it gives me a hope for the future. That and the fact that Stan's bisexual which means that he might like me too. I highly doubt it though: it's an impossible thought to make. Everything was perfect and cool.

Then it all changed...

It was just an ordinary day and Stan had a doctor's appointment since he was sick a lot lately. I didn't think much of it really. So, I just hung with Ike and played video games: you know, brotherly bonding. After an intense battle we had on Fornite, my mom came into the living room. She was crying? It's not often our mother cries: she's a very strict and oddly frightening woman. She told me to come into the dining room to have a chat. I nearly shit myself, thinking I was going to get into trouble for throwing a rock at Cartman's head (he deserved it). The news I got was more drastic than that. My mom held my hand tight as she blinked back her tears.

"Kyle, bubby. Sharon just called and told me some upsetting news," mom explained tightening her grip on my hand.

"What is it?"

"Stanley is diagnosed with stage 3 leukemia,"mom said with great sadness, "the doctors have said they have diagnosed it too late. He only has a couple more months to live. All we can do now is making him happy and comfortable until his time comes."

That's when my mind turned blank. Empty. This explains why he's lost so much weight. Why his bones and muscles ache all the time. Why he cries when he gets a little hurt. It never struck me: I just thought he had the flu for a few months. I could feel my hands begin to quiver, my body shaking. My whole future with my SBF crumbled before my eyes. My soul was left in a pit of darkness and despair: with no light to guide me. The person who made my world: made me who I am is wilting before my eyes. Disintegrating away. Stan was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

I burst into tears: in denial that Stan was not dying, that he was just faking it. I knew deep in my heart that I was wrong but I had to have a fake sense of hope. My tears lasted until there were no more to spill. The best I could do was giving Stan some company and stay by his side until he... NO, DON'T THINK LIKE THAT KYLE GODDAMMIT! Think positively.

* * *

Weeks went by and I visited Stan every day. It warmed my heart to see his glorious smile. That's what I never got about Stan: he always had a smile on his face. It sometimes angered me that he could be so damn optimistic even when he's dying. It broke my heart to see his health decreasing rapidly. He was always sweating, making his black hair stick to his forehead. He was frequently sick and could never keep his food down. The Stan (my Stan) was still here but his body was not the same. To be honest, he looked like a ghost with his paler skin and lightness but he always tried to make me feel better.

Until one day when he let out all his inner feelings to me. He sat next to me and stared into my forest green eyes, with a heart-piercing, longing tint in his ocean blue eyes.

"Kyle, I don't wanna die, "he whispered with tears running down his cheeks. My heart literally broke in two, hearing how desperate his tone was.

"I wanted to grow up, get a job and make a living. Adopt a bunch of cats in a huge apartment in New York. Have more awesome adventures with you," his voice trailed off as he clutched onto my orange jacket and sobbed into my chest.

"I-I-I know Stan but one day you won't be in pain anymore. You believe in heaven, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, you will live in eternal peace and never be hurt again. You can be an angel and watch down on me and the guys," I had a stammer in my voice as I failed at holding back my tears," and one day I'll join you too and we can be together forever." I held my head down and covered my face in my hands, "You will be in a happier place."

* * *

Months went by and Stan's impending deadline came closer and closer. I tried not to think about it but I could never forget the fact that Stan was getting worse. Now, he's too weak to walk so he has to use a wheel chair to get around. He tries to stay strong but it's now harder ever since reality took it's toll o n him. It did on me too. I honestly wanted to cry every time I saw him but he was still the same inside. The young boy who just wants a chance in life and it had to be stole away from him. Sharon begged the doctor to try chemotherapy but she was told that he's too far gone. It would just make him sicker than he already was. Stan always confided in me: telling me that he didn't want chemo since it would get rid of his hair and he couldn't bear to lose his raven black locks. I agreed with him.

I wanted to give Stan a little treat before he has to go to hospital. So, I took him on a stroll all around South Park. He hasn't been out in ages and I know how much he loves the outdoors. He giggled with glee as I wheeled him rapidly down the streets like we were soaring off this planet. I remembered to pack his blanket since it's quite cold and he gets the chills (often) and I tucked it around him as we rode through the town like the kids we were. Since everyone now knows about Stan, they gave gentle smiles when we went by in the streets and Stan loved it: he's always enjoyed positive attention.

Just before the sun began to fade, I took Stan to one of our favourite places to go. Starks Pond. We used to always watch the mesmerising sunset come down together. He literally squealed with delight as I parked him next to the bench and I sat on the bench next to him.

"Thank you for taking me out Kyle. It's been awesome," Stan exclaimed as he wrapped the blanket tighter onto his lap," it's been just like old times."

"No needs to thank me dude. I enjoyed today too," I replied with a genuine smile.

"This might be the last time I get to watch this sunset come down, "Stan wistfully whispered as he lay his head on Kyle's shoulder, watching the gorgeous sunset go down in the distance.

"Y-y-yeah,"I stammered while stroking his midnight hair, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Kyle.. I've been waiting to say something in a while and I think this is a good chance to do it," Stan took a breath and squinted his eyes; "I love you. I love you so much Ky. I thought I could tell you since ya know..."

I cut him off as I planted my lips onto his. It was the most daring thing I've ever done. "I love you too dude. I have for ages. I don't know what I'll do without you!"

Stan cupped my face with his soft, pale hands, "like you said. We'll be together someday."

We blushed deeply and embraced each other as the light began to fade.

* * *

The time has now come. Stan is at the hospital. I see all, the tubes and wires attached to him and all I can think is that he's just a child. He should be running and laughing: worrying whether or not he'll get grounded for pushing Cartman into a rose bush. Not waiting for death to whisk him away.

All of his family members went to visit him: giving their goodbyes. I saw Wendy, Kenny, Butters and nearly everyone we know, even Cartman, visited. I refused to leave his side. As everyone filed out of the hospital room, I was left with Stan and Sharon. Sharon was like a second mom to me so I didn't mind her presence. Apparently Randy went to chat with all the family members. I looked tearfully down at Stan as he grasped my hand and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. He too had multiple tears running down his cheek. He reached up meekly to rub the tears off my cheek.

"I guess it's my time to go,huh?" Stan smiled softly.

"Stan. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. You are my world. My everything. YOU CAN'T DIE!"I cried as I buried my head in my hands.

"Shhh, it's alright," Stan soothed quietly, his voice beginning to trail off," just remember that I'll never fully leave you. I'll always be here no matter what."

I watched helplessly as he began to drift away.

"I love you Kyle, "were his last ever words.

The machine stopped. The heart monitor beeped. He was gone.

* * *

The funeral was held about a week after Stan's death. I could never stop crying and I knew the funeral was going to be torture: having to face your biggest fear. My mom dressed me into my black suit with a green tie and she brushed my hair into the style I had once for a date. I was allowed to go in the black, funeral car which was behind the one carrying Stan's coffin. I saw out of the window piles of blue and red flowers. It was Stan's favourite colours. Also a picture of Stan faced us: he had his huge grin: sparkling eyes: black hair blowing everywhere and ice cream dripping from his chin. Under, it had a poem saying:

' _You shall sleep now child,_

 _In the welcoming arms of God._

 _You shall live in everlasting peace,_

 _For ever and ever.'_

I bowed down my head, sniffling as Sharon placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. When we got the service, everyone was wearing black and was in the mourning stage. I followed everyone in and took my seat. The priest said a bunch of prayers I didn't really grasp since I'm Jewish and we all sung hymns and the songs Stan liked. There were over 100 people at the funeral: Stan was such a nice person that everybody was upset. Some people made a speech on the podium.

"Stan was not one of the worst bastards in my class,"Mr Garrison declared," he wasn't as annoying as Eric Cartman that's for sure."

"I ripped on Stan sometimes but I loved him as one of my friends. We got along quite well when we were alone and..." Cartman began to wail as his mom brought him back to his seat to comfort him.

Then it was my turn. I shook as I stood up.

"Stan was my Super Best Friend. We did everything together. We always so close and nobody could separate us..." I trailed off as the room became distorted with my tears,"and I loved him." I began to sob in front of everyone as I tried to carry on, "I'm sorry. I can't do this!" I cried as I ran back out of the church and sat on the front step. I cried at the top of my lungs, not caring how loud I was. All I wanted was Stan. My Stan. But he's dead! I couldn't face the coffin again. I just couldn't

* * *

Every day, I visited Stan's grave and I held onto the tomb stone for dear life every time. I did this for about a week until I made up my mind on something. It was raining heavily and I approached the grave.

"Stan...I can't live without you. I don't want to live my life anymore. What's the point? You're not here and you kept me sane. I loved you and I couldn't even pay my final respects at the funeral. I'm a shitty friend and I hate myself... I want to die." I swear I could feel a mystic breeze brush against my shoulder but I shook it off. I've already made up my mind.

I raced home and locked myself in the bathroom. I scavenged the cupboards until I found what I was looking for. The pills. Without hesitation, I took a handful and swallowed them whole. I sudden surge of tiredness struck me as I slumped against the bath tub. I closed my eyes and unconsciousness over came me.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt... strange. I looked up to find that I was surrounded by clouds. That's weird. I was in the bathroom a minute ago. Oh... yeah, I remember. As I gathered my thoughts together, I heard someone shouting my name in the distance. I whipped my head around to see a boy with delicate wings run towards me. Stan!

He basically tackled me to the ground, smothering me with hugs.

"OMG!Kyle it's you!"Stan screamed as he helped me back up.

I stared back at him. He didn't look sick anymore: his ebony black hair flowed in the breeze; he wore his blue and red poofball hat and brown hoodie, his blue orbs for eyes sparkled in the luminous light, a halo floated above his black locks and he had beautifully intricate wings spouting from his shoulder blades.

"Wow! You're an angel dude," I gaped in awe.

"Yeah, you were right. I feel no pain anymore, "he chuckled, "you are too ya know."

I looked back to see my own pair of wings on my back,"Woah dude..."

"Anyways, I know why you're here. I've watched you up here, "he frowned, "why did you kill yourself Kyle? You had such a good life ahead of you."

"But it wasn't with you. I couldn't get over it Stan, "I whispered as I caressed his pale cheek. He blushed a bright red as he gave me a kiss.

"I miss Earth and my family," Stan mumbled with sadness, "nothing will be the same."

"Yeah but we are now here. Together forever."I replied.

"Yeah, together in heaven," Stan smiled while we descended further into the fog of clouds, "let me show you around this place: I think God likes me, I see him and Chef all the time."

I smiled softly. My old life may have ended but now I can start anew with the person I care about the most. For the first time in a while, I feel like everything is gonna be ok.

 **Author's notes: That's the end of this fanfic! You can interpret whether or not they're boyfriends at this point ;) I hoped you enjoyed it! As always, leave your reviews and opinions on this and I'll see you when I write up my next fanfiction :)**


End file.
